Kitarō Family
Kitarō Family (鬼太郎ファミリー) refers to the group of heroic yōkai who fight alongside Kitarō in the GeGeGe no Kitarō franchise. While many yōkai have acted as allies to Kitarō in the original manga and across the many adaptations, the Kitarō Family is generally considered to refer only to the core group of allies who appear in all or most works. Members :NOTE: Manga starting points refer to each character's first appearance in the Shonen Magazine version, as that is considered the beginning of the heroic era of the franchise. Main *'Kitarō' - Beginning with the manga story The Birth of Kitarō and the 1968 anime. *'Medama-Oyaji' - Beginning with the manga story The Birth of Kitarō and the 1968 anime. Medama-Oyaji is knowledgeable in most things yōkai and as such usually provides information on each villain yōkai. *'Nezumi-Otoko' - Beginning with the manga story Obake Nighter and the 1968 anime. Nezumi-Otoko constantly betrays Kitarō and the Family but is always let back in the group, whether because he has a change of heart, Kitarō forgives him or simply so Shigeru Mizuki can keep the status quo. While he usually only helps Kitarō for personal gain, he has been known to occasionally help out for selfless reasons. *'Neko-Musume' - Beginning with the 1971 anime and the manga series Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sports Era. Neko-Musume did not appear regularly in the Shonen Magazine series or the 1968 anime but became a main character in the 1971 anime and has been ever since. *'Sunakake-Babaa' - Beginning with the manga story The Great Yōkai War and the 1968 anime. She generally acts as the doctor and shaman of the team while also running the Yōkai Apartments. *'Konaki-Jijii' - Beginning with the manga story The Great Yōkai War and the 1968 anime. He is primarily a fighter but has been known to provide information on enemy yōkai much like Medama-Oyaji. *'Ittan-Momen'- Beginning with the manga story The Great Yōkai War and the 1971 anime. While he made a handful of appearances in the 1968 anime, Ittan-Momen didn't appear regularly until the 1971 series. He primarily acts as transportation for Kitarō but is also a good enough fighter that he has been trusted to lead teams into battle occasionally. *'Nurikabe' - Beginning with the manga story The Great Yōkai War and the 1971 anime. Like Ittan-Momen, Nurikabe rarely appeared in the 1968 anime, but appeared more frequently in the 1971 series. Nurikabe's main role in the team is to act as a shield. Former / Non-canon *'Shisa' - Beginning with the series Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō and the 1985 anime. A major character in the 1980s, he was demoted to guest appearances by the 90s series Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari. Always looking to impress Kitarō and frequently tricked into helping Nezumi-Otoko with his schemes. *'Yuki-hime' - Appeared only in the manga series Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō. Was said to be Kitarō's long-lost little sister, but has never been mentioned since. Had telepathic powers which often made her the target of evil yōkai. *'Netarō' - Appeared only in the manga series Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari. Originally believed to be Kitarō's long-lost brother, he is in actuality the prince of the Mu Empire seeking Kitarō's help in freeing his people. Major Allies Regular *Yobuko/Yama-Kozō - Beginning with the manga story Kasa-Jizō and the 1968 anime. Frequently appears as a Family member in the manga but makes far fewer appearances in the anime adaptations. *Bake-Garasu - Beginning with the manga story Yasha and the 1968 anime. Yōkai crows who act as messengers to Kitarō. *Tsurube-Bi - Beginning with the manga story Mōryō and the 1968 anime. Frequently appears alone, but in some adaptation acts as the leader of other flame yōkai. *Abura-Sumashi - Beginning with the manga series Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō and the 1985 anime. Often acts in a village elder type role and is very knowledgeable regarding Jigoku. *Kasa-Bake - Beginning with the manga story Electric Yōkai and the 1968 anime. Can be either an individual yōkai or a race of Kasa-Bake. Sometimes also appears as an antagonist. *Gyūki - Beginning with the Shonen Sunday manga, also appeared as an antagonist in the Shonen Magazine series. Appears frequently in the manga, but rarely appears as an ally in the anime adaptations. *Ido-Sennin - Beginning with the manga story Yōkai Cloth and the 1971 anime. Appeared only once in the original manga but made recurring appearances from the 1985 anime and on. Semi-Regular *Kawauso - Beginning with the manga story Yōka and the 1971 anime. Also appeared as an antagonist in the Shonen Magazine series, appeared in a role similar to Shisa's in the 2007 anime. *Azuki-Arai/Azuki-Togi - Beginning with the 1968 anime and the Shonen Sunday manga. *Akaname - Beginning with the Shonen Sunday manga and the 1985 anime. First appeared as an antagonist before reforming and moving into the Yōkai Apartments. *Tsurube-Otoshi - Beginning with the Shonen Sunday manga and the 1971 anime. Appeared beforehand but only in minor or background appearances. *Yagyō-san - Beginning with the manga series Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō and the 1985 anime. Often portrayed as a yōkai inventor. *Rokuro-Kubi - Beginning with the 2007 anime. Appeared beforehand in small roles but never as an ally in battle. Single Series *Simurgh *Nekoko *Yumeko Tendō *Jigoku-Dōji *Elementary School Trio **Yūko Murakami **Jun Tanimoto **Shōta Suzuki *Amabie *Ohaguro-Bettari *Kuro-Karasu *Aoi *Mana Inuyama *Kojirō *Agnès Minor Allies Manga *Maruge *Kemedama *Kamikiri *Amikiri *Tenjō-Name *Kawazaru 1985 anime *Daruma *Gangi-Kozō *Hiderigami *Hyōsube 1996 anime *Azuki-Babaa *Azuki-Hakari *Tsurara-Onna *Yuki-Onna 2007 anime *Tofu-Kozō *Makoto Washio 2018 anime * Kagami-Jijii * Hanako-san * Isogashi * Makura-Gaeshi Navigation pt-br:Família Kitarō * Category:Factions